The Game
by Day Man
Summary: Oliver and Diggle play a little game...


After surviving five years on an island, there are only two things Oliver Queen enjoys: ridding Starling City of criminals, and fucking the shit out of John Diggle.

Unfortunately this made for a very irregular hobby, as there was always a moment in the day when Oliver and Digs could not tear into one another, the way they wanted to. So they created a game. A game that was playing out that afternoon as Oliver met with friend, and business partner Tommy Merlyn.

Oliver and Tommy were seated across from each other in armchairs, in Tommy's spacious office at Merlyn Global Group. Digs stood behind Oliver, next to the door, with his hands crossed in front of him. He was hiding a growing erection. Oliver got a haircut earlier. It gave him a perfect line separating hair and neck. It was an odd turn on for Digs.

Oliver was pained not being able to stare at his tall protector. So he began to play a mental game with his playful lover.

"So Tommy," Oliver began. "Do you find it _hard_ to work here at your father's company and at the club?"

At the word "hard" Digs perked up, both his ears and elsewhere. "Hard" was something Oliver always said during sex. He wouldn't even put into a sentence. Digs remembered two nights ago he was pumping into Oliver's perfect ass over and over again, and Oliver could only pant out, "Hard- hard- hard!"

Digs coughed at the thought of it.

"Are you alright, Mr. Diggle?" Tommy asked.

"No, I'm fi-" but then Digs caught on. There's no way Oliver just let that word slip out. He was fucking with him. Dig smiled internally thinking that Oliver knew very well that he could fuck back.

"Actually," Digs countered. "My throats kind of sore. Do you have anything for me to suck on?

Oliver immediately shifted in his seat. His mind and body flashed back to this morning, when he awoke to find the tip of his dick rubbing against the soft, fleshy, and wet back of Digs throat. When Digs knew he was awake, he then threw Oliver's legs over his head really went to town on him. Oliver realized Digs had started playing the game.

"Um," Tommy said absent mindedly. "There are some lemon wedges over by the bar. Would that help?"

"That'd be perfect, thank you," Digs smoothly started to cross the office to the bar.

As Digs crossed, without looking, Oliver gently grabbed Digs' upper arm from his seat, and applied light pressure.

"Get me a whiskey while your there, okay Digs? No ice."

Digs smiled, but underneath that touch he flashed, once again, to a week ago. Oliver sitting on top of him. Riding him hard. His hands gripping Digs large strong arms for support, and lust.

Digs continued for the bar as the two friends chatted.

"I think I can find time to split my attentions," Tommy said continuing the conversation.

"Hm…" Oliver said barely listening. "What would your schedule be like?"

As Tommy began to talk about his schedule, Oliver made the mistake of looking behind him. Digs had found the lemons, and was working on his sore throat.

Digs, now having Oliver's attention, took a lemon wedge and slowly rubbed it around his entire mouth. Digs felt the wet puckering sensation over take his mouth. He gently nibbled into the sour fruit until a single strand of juice slipped down his chin.

Oliver steepled his hands over his mouth to prevent his drool. Oliver still locked eyes with Digs, and slowly bit his thumb. The thought of Digs mouth slowly nibbling his entire body sent shivers everywhere. Oliver's eyes rolled to the back of his head at the thought. Oliver covered by covering his eyes. He had to get Dig back for that.

"Oliver?" Tommy inquired. "Are you okay?"

And there was his sign.

"I'm fine," Oliver removed his hands from his face. "Thank you for caring, Tommy, it's just a headache. But you've always been there for me." Oliver lent over and at first playfully slapped Tommy's thigh. But Oliver held it just a second too long with a small and gentle rub. It was something Tommy shrugged off, but something entirely different that Oliver wanted Digs to notice. He did.

"Anytime, man." Tommy shrugged.

"Well, we've got to get going," Oliver said standing. Oliver glanced over at Digs and only saw dark, and hungry eyes. Digs is always jealous when I show affection to another man, Oliver thought. It was not a jealousy that made him feel constrained or nervous, but a reassuring kind of jealous. The reassurance was that he was soon to have aggressive animal sex with one John Diggle.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay longer?" Tommy asked looking between Oliver and Digs, still not getting it.

"No," Oliver said with an apologetic smile. "I have a feeling I'm going to be completely filled up this afternoon."

Oliver shakes Tommy's hand and gives a curt nod to Digs. Dig makes no farewell to Tommy, and follows Oliver out in quick strides.

Oliver makes his way to the elevator and hits the button. Digs stands behind him. Neither spoke to each other. The elevator doors open; they entered.

As the doors close, there is a heavy silence. The two men stand shoulder to shoulder and say no words to each other. As the silence continues they both begin to breath heavily. The entire office meeting plays out in each of their heads, and loins. Each thinking what the other did to get the others attention.

Oliver was beginning to think he went to far with touching Tommy's leg. Oliver turns and begins to speak-

"Digs," Oliver began. "Listen, I-

Digs slams his fist on the STOP button on the elevator. The entire box comes to a shaky halt. Digs then shoves Oliver against a wall, lifts him by his thighs so his legs are wrapped around Digs. Oliver was taken completely by surprise as he starred close into Digs face.

"You spoke first," Digs whispered, his hot breath breathing passion into Oliver's senses. "You lose."

Digs kissed Oliver with heat, only breaking the kiss to start sweeping Oliver's thick neck with his tongue. Oliver smiled, having never been more excited to be called the loser in this game.


End file.
